Please Smile
by slyer15
Summary: Sawamura has been depressed ever since that lost against Inashiro. What if he never left the dorms and blames the lost on himself. He shuts down his teammates and doesn't listen to anything they say. As the new team is forming Sawamura is still locked up in his room. Who can help get this pitcher back up? Can a friend back at his home help?


Sorry guys its been a long time since I have been on here. I haven't uploaded the other stories yet, but I will get them hopefully later today or tomorrow. This is just a story just to get it out of the way. I wrote this story a few weeks and I was almost finish with it, but I got busy. Leave some reviews to tell me what you thought about it I'll appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Eijuns Pov<p>

We lost.

How did we lose? We were just one out away from koushien and now the other team is celebrating!

This can't be! How did it end up like this?! How?...

"Sawamura go lineup" Chris-senpai told me interrupting my thoughts.

I did as I was told watching the senpais shredding tears down their face. This can't be real. This team always pull through in the end. It can't be real.

"Bow!"

"Thanks for the game!"

Numb. Now all I could feel is numb. My whole body is numb….

Wakana Pov

Eijun…..

Is he okay? How is he doing? Please be alright please.

The moment he tooked the mound I was too nervous to watch. I was always shaking on my seat. But I wanted to see you stand on that mound so I needed to bear with it.

When you struck out the ace of the other team I knew you will be able to get through this game. You inspired the team to make a comeback.

When that deadball happen I was worried. Worried on how you were taking it. The more outs you got the more pressure you felt. I sensed it too.

Koushien on the line in that big stage. No one should blame you the way you were pitching.

"Man Seidou had that game won. they just needed one out"

"It was so close but yet so far"

"That pitcher, number 20 Sawamura, he was pitching good, but in the end what happened?"

Shut up.

"Man I can't believe he choked"

Shut up.

"Man don't tell me those pitches he threw were fluke?"

Shut up.

"Tch that pitcher couldn't handle a little pressure. He just needed one out for crying out loud.

SHUT UP

I wanted to yell at them. I wanted to scream and tell them how damn wrong they were. But as I saw Eijuns dad and grandfather, if looks can kill then those people would have died instantly. Who wouldn't get mad if people were talling bad about their son/grandson. There will always be people out there criticiizing.

"I don't care what those people say Eijun pitched really well. Those people just don't know the burden he had to carry"

"Thank you Wakana" they both replied

But please be okay

Eijuns Pov

I don't feel anything. I'm just here bowing my head down with the team.

I look up to see my dad and my grandfather Eitoku all saddened but they gave their cheers. I see Wakana clapping for us looking like she's ready to cry.

Don't cry. I don't wanna see you cry.

Call me selfish but I don't enjoy seeing Wakana cry. It hurts my heart for some reason when she does.

Wakana's Pov

As I see the team getting on the bus all I can do is watch Eijun get on the bus.

I hate it. I hate not doing anything to help him.

He didn't seem to cry back there, but I know he's hurting.

I wanna help you.

"I wanna help you" I whispered clutching the cloth I brought.

"Cmon lets go" I heard Eijuns dad say.

I could only walk away not able to help him.

Next Day (Normal Pov)

"Damn it you're still like that!" Kuramochi exclaimed to the silent Sawamura.

"..."

"I thought I told you if I came back and seeing you like that I'll kick your ass!"

"..."

"Forget it. Get up it's time to eat"

"Not hungry"

"Oh so you reply to that huh!?"

Kuramochi could just stand there frustrated.

"Fine if you're going to be like that get me something to drink."

Sawamura just got up and left the room with no reply.

"Damn it how is he going to recover from this. We need to move on."

There was vibrating sound in the room. Kuramochi with no shame just snatched his phone from the bed.

"Hmm who's messaging him at his current state"

Once he opened it there were several messages and there was no reply to any of them.

"Thats a lot of messages yet he doesn't bother to reply not even look at them! Doesn't he know he might make her worry."

He looked at the name and an idea came to his head.

"Should I do it now or later to see how he is doing?" Kuramochi questioning himself.

The door creaked open and Kuramochi just threw the phone back to the bed. Sawamura with the juice in his hand didn't say anything.

"Come to the dinner if you ever get hungry" Kuramochi got up taking the juice and leaving the dorm.

Couple Days Later

"Hey Kuramochi hows Sawamura doing?" Zono asked him walking together when their practice was over.

"Not good he's still depressed it's starting to irritate me to tell you the truth."

"Doesn't he know that the new team is forming. The only pitcher we have is Furuya not even Kawakami looks all better and Sawamura is important to the team isn't he?"

"Yeah he is but he doesn't pay attention to anything I say."

I guess I should do THAT now I just hope she can talk some sense into that idiot. Kuramochi was thinking.

Up ahead they saw a pink haired boy walking back to the dorms.

"You Haruichi wait up" Zono yelled catching up to him.

"Hello Zono-senpai, Kuramochi-senpai" Haruichi greeted.

"Have you talked with Sawamura?" Zono asked.

"I try, but Eijun-kun never gives me a reply" Haruichi stated feeling a little down not able to cheer up his friend.

"I think I know a way to get him back up, but it's a risk that I need your guys is help" Kuramochi told them.

"What is it?" They both asked him.

Wakana Pov

I was just sitting in my bed reading my book. I was so focused on it, but I was interrupted having my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID and I was shocked to see who it was.

That's strange he never calls me I was thinking.

"Hello"

"Hello" came a voice I didn't know who it was.

"Uhm who's this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Listen long story short I'm Sawamura's roommate Kuramochi green hair back then doesn't matter and right now your friend is in a deep depressing mood."

"What?"

"Ever since that finals game Sawamura has shut out everybody and he hasn't left this room since. I was lucky enough to have a couple of teammates to get him out of here."

"Ah but why are you calling me?"

"I always see him messaging you, so I figured you two are very close. He doesn't listen to any of us and you are probably the only person who can snap him out of it."

"Really?"

"Yes I'm not the type of person to be concern, but he always makes me worry. They way he is now I'm a little worry he might start doing things harshly."

"No Eijun wouldn't do anything like 'that' I know for sure"

"Well can you talk some sense into him"

"I try, but he doesn't respond to my messages"

"Can you visit him?"

"I guess I can do it tomorrow"

"Good because if he aims to become the ace of the team he won't make it the way he is now"

"Alright I'll be there around 2 O'clock in front of the school"

"I'll send a friend there to meet you then. bye" and just like that the phone call was over.

Next Day

"Wow the weather feels so nice today" I mumbled to myself the weather is so hot thank goodnes I wore shorts today.

I made it to the front of the school and I notice this person with pink hair with a baseball uniform leaning against the pole.

Is that supposed to be the friend?

"Uhm hello nice to meet you" I greeted him bowing my head.

"Ah hello you must be Eijuns friend" he greeted back.

"Yes my names Wakana and yours?"

"Haurichi Kominato. I only got a few minutes of before practice starts so I'll show you to the dorms" he started walking towards the said dorms.

"So hows Eijun's condition?" I try to get more information

"So far we know he is in deep depression. He only leaves his room to get a drink but doesn't eat. Oh and Kuramochi-senpai did say he heard him leave the room once and came back really late but other than that he just shuts us off."

Leaving the dorms? What's that all about?

"Here we are" I heard him say interrupting my thoughts

He was right I see dorms with people's name on the sides

"If I remember his room should be around here"

"Damn it! Are you seriously not going to practice today again! You know if you keep this up you'll left behind!

I heard someone shout in one of the rooms. I saw a guy with green hair come out of the room.

"Ah there is his room. That's his roommate Kuramochi-senpai" Haruichi told me

Ah so he is the guy who contacted me.

"Oh so you did came" he told me with sort of relief in his eyes not sure

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for watching over for him" I told him bowing.

"huh? All I do is yell at him whenever he does something crazy"

"Even if you say that I could tell you really care for him a lot, so please make sure you keep him in line"

Kuramochi couldn't help but blush at that comment.

"She's good" Haruichi mumbled to Kuramochi "shut it. Well we'll leave the rest to you we have to head to practice see ya." with that they both walked away.

Eijun I thought to myself on what I should expect behind these doors.

Sawamura's Pov

Kuramochi-senpai scolded me once again thats no surprise he always yells at me. Now that he is gone I could get some peace and quiet. Why should I bother to go to practice if I'm weak that will drag the team down.

I hear the door opening Kuramochi-senpai probably forgot something as I still kept my back towards the door.

"Ah Eijun" a familiar voice called me only one person besides my family calls me by my first name?

I turned around to see her. My childhood friend Wakana.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wondering why she's all the way over here

"Your friend called me he said that your teammates are worrying about you"

I heard someone sit on the bed but i just my face towards my pillow.

"Eijun cmon you have to snap out of it. You can't just stay here all the time."

"Why not."

"Do you really just wanna be here all day. If you do you'll get kicked off team."

"..."

"Eijun" I felt someone grab my shoulder "Cmon look at me."

I sat up to look at her and I don't know how noticed it but "has your hair grown a little bit?"

"Eh yeah but just a little bit. It's hardly noticeable, but how did you know?" She asked blushing a little.

"I just know it"

"Ah I see, so about you not practicing..."

"I just can't bring myself to go to practice." The memories of that defeat comes into my head as I clutch my heart "I always feel pain around her when I think about that game."

"That did looked like a tough game no one was to blame there."

"I was weak" I told her but mostly to myself.

"Huh?"

"I was damn weak!" My voice cracked damn why was I such a cry baby especially in front of Wakana.

"No you weren't, you fought damn well" I felt her much more closer besides my shoulder. "You think it doesn't take a lot of courage to pitch in that intense game!"

"But in the end we lost! Because of me. I couldn't get that one last out because I was afraid." I felt the tears coming down.

I felt an arm wrap around me and my head on her chest "Hey what are you-Just shut up and let it out" she interrupted me.

"Jeez it seems you still had some emotions bottle up inside you."

I couldn't help but sob on her. I grabbed on to her shoulders to make sure she doesn't let go.

"It's okay I'm here I won't go anywhere."

The room was filled with sobs of despair. After a few minutes have passed the cryness was now into silent sobs.

"All better now?" She asked

I just gave her a nod not trusting my voice right now.

"Hey I heard from a friend of yours that you left the dorms in the middle of the night one time. How come?"

Shit. Why did she had to know. Why did someone tell her. It was only once not all the time.

I tried to sneak my left arm away from her. But she caught it. Damn.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeve." She demanded. She looked serious. I don't think I can avoid this one.

"Wakana please don't get mad." I begged

"I will if you don't tell me."

I looked at her and I knew she wasn't goin to let this go. I sighed "that lost really took a toll on me. Physically and mentally. My whole body was all numb I couldn't feel anything really. After a few days have passed after that game I still couldn't feel anything."

"Where is this going."

"One day when everybody was asleep I snuck out of the dorms and went somewhere. I took my pocket knife with me and I went to the bleachers and did you know."

"No please tell me you are lying." She said with tears ready to fall down.

"Its the truth I felt pain right away I tried to not scream really loud but still it hurt." I grabbed my left arm "as realization hit me I was an idiot or doing something like that and if anybody knew I would probably be called a freak."

There was pure silence. None of us talked it was really uncomfortable. I start feeling tears down my hand. I looked at her as I saw tears in her eyes. Everyone was right I am an idiot.

"Tch you idiot. You didn't get any feeling in your body so you decided to hurt yourself to get it back!" She yelled at me

"I know"

"Let me look at it"

"Huh?" I stared at her confuse

"Let me look at it"

"Alright" I replied lifting my sleeves up to show her the sar.

"It's not a big of a scar that's a relief but it's still not right for you to do that" she told me as she brushed her fingers on it.

"Yeah it was only once I never did it again after that" I told her truthfully

"You better" she told me as she lowered her head and planted a kiss on it. Wow. She really did that.

"Wakana you..." I didn't know what to say

She just smiled at me "I don't know who could call you freak just because you did this an idiot I agree but not freaks" she kept kissing my scar "besides I'm sure your teammates want you back and i they find this out they will scold you for doing such a thing.

I started to feel my lips twitching up. I felt a smile coming up. I haven't felt that for days. The team will probably be mad at me for doing this especially Kuramochi-senpai. I can imagine him yelling at me right now telling me to talk to your senpais or friends about it.

"Besides aren't you aming to become the ace?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Tch heck yeah I do!" Back to his yelling.

"Ah that Haruichi told me that there is someone else aming to become the ace and is already practicing"

"Wait no it can't be did he say who it was!?"

"I think his name was Furuya not sure"

"Dang I've already fallen behind"

"Well you should get started right away then."

I looked at her with begging eyes "can you stay for a little while?"

"Huh"

Later that day

"So you brought Sawamura's girlfriend here hoping that she can help him get back on his feet" Myuki summarazing on what Kuramochi told him.

"Yeah I just hoped it worked if not then all hope is lost." Kuramochi replied.

"Well wanna check up on him?"

"Yeah sure we just finished washing up and we should tell him that it's time to eat."

They went straight to Kuramochi's and Sawamura's room.

"Hey are you still moping?" Kuramochi asked with his eyes closed.

"Kiramochi there's no one here" Myuki informed him.

"Huh? Wait your right!" Kuramochi yelled out "Where is he!? If he had the time to leave he should've came to practice!"

"Maybe he just left, but still at least he left the room isn't that good enough" Myuki brushing off the issue.

"You might be right"

"Either way we should get dinner. Bakamura might come back by the time were done if not already there"

"If you say so" as they both left Kuramochi noticed something "hey Myuki where's your hat?"

"Hmmm oh man I forgot it on the field! Come with me to go get it."

"Alright fine." Kuramochi responded "who forgets their hat?"

As they were walking towards the firld they met up with Zono and Haruichi.

"Hey guy where are you two headed?" Zono asked them

"Myuki forgot his hat down at the field were going there to get it want to tag along?"

"Yeah sure." Zone turned to Haruichi "you wanna come too?"

"Yeah we still got time" Haruichi nodded as all four of them headed towards the baseball field.

"By the way how is Eijun-kun doing? Haruichi asked them.

"Were not sure he wasn't in the room when we went to check up on him." Myuki responded.

"Hmm I wonder what he's up to then" Zono wondered

"Maybe he's-" Kuramochi started to say but stopped when heard a baseball swing.

"Is someone practicing already?" Haruichi asked.

"Probably lets go check who it is" Myuki answered.

As they all started walking towards the noise they saw two people on the field.

"Hmm who are they?" Kuramochi asked.

"Hmm that guy sort of looks E-Eijun-kun?!" Haruichi questioned.

"What no way really?" Zono asked unsure

"Hmm hey that is Sawamura and he's with his girlfriend!" Kuramochi replied.

"What are they doing?" Myuki wondered.

"It seems like Eijun-kun is throwing balls at Wakana-kun to swing towards the net." Haruichi answered.

"Ahh how can you make good contact with the bat when I can barely graze on it!" They heard Sawamura yell out.

"Haha it's because your really not a good hitter Eijun. You are just good at bunting." Wakana told him

For the other four guys they snuck into the field and were now hiding and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Guys should we really be doing this?" Haruichi asked then.

"Hey we need to know why are they both here" Kuramochi responded.

"I don't think Sawamura would like it if he found out we were eavesdropping." Myuki told him "which is why we should see if she reveals some of Sawamuras secret to blackmail" with a cheerful tone

"Well thats sneaky of you. Haruichi told him

"Shh they're talking." Zono told them.

"Its nice to have you aroud here you know." Sawamura told Wakana

"Yeah but its getting late, besides isn't it bad to have a girl sleeping in your dorm?"

"I'll talk to Kuramochi to see if he can sleep somewhere else"

"Wait! Wha-hmmpphh" Kuramochi yelled out but got his mouth covered by Zono.

"Did you hear something?" Wakana asked

"I don't think so besides here you go" Sawamura tossed the ball to her and gave it a good swing.

"That was nice sound. It was a hit up the middle" she said

"So you really can't teach me to swing" Sawamura said sadly.

"Eijun you just naturally suck at hitting that it's impossible to teach you"

"You make it sound like I was born with a curse!"

"Maybe you are. Ah make sure you wear that long sleeve when you practice."

"Yeah thanks for getting me this. I want to cover the you know and it helps me warm up my left arm more in this heat."

Wakana couldn't help but laugh "its finally nice to see you smile."

Sawamura just smiled back "yeah because its all thanks to you"

Wakana just bent down and kissed him on the forehead "now then can we head back my arms are getting tired."

"Just one more but lets do it on the field."

"Alright bet you I can hit a homerun."

"Oh its on! Lets go" Sawamura said leading her to the field.

"Alright how do you want me to pitch it to you!" Sawamura yelled from the mound.

"Whatever you want to!"

"Alright"

"Is she a good hitter?" Kuramochi asked they guys.

"Maybe. It will be shocking if she-" Myuki started saying but got interrupted with the sound of the bat.

The four of them looked out and saw the ball flying really far towards the fences but ended up in left center field.

"Ah so close but it is a double. She said with a smirk on her face when Sawamura walking up to her.

"Well you were scary when guys on the other team made fun of you and you did shut them up with your swing." He told her as he grabbed the bat "lets go I bet Kuramochi-senpai is wondering where I am."

"Alright" as she grabbed his hand "shall we go" she said happily.

"Yeah lets"

For the eavesdropper they just saw his teammate and his 'girlfriend walk away. As soon as they were far ahead they all walked back to the dorms.

"Well looks like he's back to his normal self." Haruici said happy that his friend is back to normal.

"Well its going to be noisy now. I'm going have to teach him a lesson for being depressed too long haha." Kuramochi replied.

"Well I got my hat now." Myuki told them as he put it on.

"Wow that was fast." Zono said

"Well lets hope he can make it to the new team. Knowing him he'll train twice as hard to catch up to us haha." Kuramochi said hoping for that idiot to catch up.

"Ah by the way Kuramochi." Myuki called out to him

"What is it?"

"Where are you going to sleep? Bakamura and his girlfriend might want some privacy." He said smirking

"Oh no he doesn't! As his senpai he has no right to do that!"

"Haha better look for some place to sleep because there's no way he'll give up if you say no"

Kuramochi was just irritated and turned to Zono and Haruichi "can I sleep in your guys room tonight?" He asked but more like begged.

"Yeah sure" they both replied.

"Just you wait Sawamura tomorrow I'll give you a beating of a lifetime!" He yelled and Myuki couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah sorry I didn't know how to finish it, but it gave me ideas for my other stories, but I'll let you guys decide how this one was. It's probably not my best one but I at least tried! Tell me what you guys think.<strong>


End file.
